<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Memories by 15dogs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908863">Happy Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/15dogs/pseuds/15dogs'>15dogs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, imagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/15dogs/pseuds/15dogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend, Harry, and you plan out the lesson for the next DA meeting.</p><p>18+ only</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Reader, Harry Potter/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cross-posted from tumblr (@15-dogs)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Expecto Patronum!” Harry cried, his eyes lingering on you. You smiled kindly as blush dusted your cheeks. Harry turned back towards the group as the misty white stag paraded through the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a patronus,” he explained. “To cast, you have to conjure a happy memory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you use, mate?” Ron asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry turned towards you, sending you a sly wink. You gasped. You knew exactly what the memory was because it was yours, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yesterday, after practice with the DA, you helped Harry plan the next lesson. You sat on your boyfriend’s lap in a chair, Harry chuckling as he leaned around you to read what you had written down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, don’t you think conjuring a patronus would be tough? A little too tough for the younger students?” you wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All they need is a happy memory.” Harry lifted you off his lap and onto the desk in front of you so that he stood between your legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make it sound so simple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can make happy memories very simply,” said Harry, his eyes darting down to your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry slowly kissed you. You knew what he was doing, it was a familiar game. He’d start out slow to tease you but you knew you’d be anywhere but slow by the end of the night. Harry’s teeth nipped at your bottom lip as you pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to make a happy memory?” Harry offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’d never ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was on you once more. His tongue ran across your bottom lip as if he was tempting you to make the first move. But as his hands ran up your skirt and squeezed your ass, you gasped, giving him the entrance he needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Harry kissed you, you ran your hands up his shirt, beginning to work at the first buttons. Harry pulled off of your mouth and began to drift down your neck, leaving sensual love bites on his way. You rolled your hips against him as you moaned, the sound music to Harry’s ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had finally undone Harry’s shirt as he started to undo yours. He undid your shirt just enough for him to have full access to your collarbone. Although Harry’s teasing brought a dull ache between your legs, it wasn’t enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Harry, there are a few more buttons there,” you reminded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patience, love,” he cooed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tugged you flush against him, grinding his erection into you as he moved back up to your lips. He then started to undo the rest of your buttons, your skin cool against the air. He cupped your breast, massaging it through the lacy material. You arched into his touch as he pulled off your lips and drifted down your neck towards your chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry dipped a finger into the fabric, massaging your tender nipples until you were a writhing, pleading mess. “Harry,” you begged, “please. Touch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch you? Love, aren’t I doing that right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You groaned. “Not with your fingers!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to do to you?” There was a glint of mischief in his eyes that you knew all too well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use your tongue, Harry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry undid the clasp on the back of your bra and helped you shrug out of it, joining the pile of fabric beside you. Harry looked at your topless body in admiration before latching on to one of your breasts. The way he flicked his tongue over your nipple had you mewling with pleasure. You kneaded your hands into Harry’s messy hair, tugging on it as he teased each nipple into stiff, aching peaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry kissed across the valley of your breasts before drifting downwards. Your breath hitched in your throat as he landed at your waistband. Harry looked up at you and you could feel his smirk against your stomach. As soon as you made eye contact with him, he disappeared under the fabric of your uniform skirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry ran a finger down your panties. “You’re soaked. All for me?” he asked, his voice husky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, baby. All for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry quickly pushed aside the fabric and ran a finger through your folds. You gasped, your hands being the only thing holding you up. It wasn’t long before you were moaning profusely due to Harry’s tongue. He latched onto your clit, sucking and teasing it until you were nearly at your peak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Harry,” you panted. “I’m so close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” he asked. Harry looked up at you as he slipped a finger inside and began to pump. “Cum for me, love. Cum on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all it took to have him pushing you over the edge. He continued to tease your core as you rode through your orgasm. Your hands latched into his hair, tugging his face flush against you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stood up a moment later, his lips glossy. You tugged him towards you, his lips salty-sweet with the taste of you. His hands found their way back to your breasts and tugged on your sensitive nubs as he muttered little affirmations to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did such a good job,” he whispered against your lips. “I love you. Such a good job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hand snaked down between your bodies, landing on the bulge in Harry’s pants. He hissed as you rubbed him over the fabric, his head tilting back as he let out a groan of pleasure. You carefully undid his belt buckle and then his fly. You slipped off of the wooden table and sunk to your knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, baby,” he hummed in content as you pulled down his boxers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stroked him as you licked your lips at the sight of his cock. You knew that he’d prefer to put his cock in your mouth rather than have you pump him and you were sure that you preferred that as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You engulfed his cock, taking in as much as you could of him. He moaned loudly and tugged your hair out of your face. You nearly pulled off but decided to swirl your tongue over the head first. Harry thrusted into your mouth with a throaty groan, leading you to choke slightly. Harry’s eyes flickered down to yours with worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed in content. Harry’s features became jaded again as he stroked your cheek, eyes locked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my good girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You continued your actions until Harry pulled you off of him. He helped you up as your legs shook from the squatting position you were in before kissing you passionately, encircling you against the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your skirt and panties off,” he demanded. His voice sent waves of arousal to your core. You began to slip off the rest of your clothes and leaned down to undo your heels when Harry stopped you. “Keep those on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just trust me. Bend over for me, love.” You eyed Harry with anticipation as you pressed your chest against the desk. You glanced over your shoulder at him as he fully removed the rest of his clothes. He admired the sight of your ass held high in the air in front of him, groaning, “Perfect height.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry?” you said hesitantly. Harry’s eyes met yours and you gasped at the determination behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that, love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Please make it rough.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk grew on his face. “It’s like you read my mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In one quick motion, Harry thrust into you. You sucked in a sharp breath at the sudden fullness but let out a guttural moan as he hammered back into you. He reached a hand up to fist your hair, tugging you taught against the desk. The loud noise of skin slapping skin sounded through the Room of Requirement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your moans only caused Harry to piston on, his cock dragging over a particularly sensitive part of your sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” you cried. “Just like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say my name, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Harry!” You could feel how dangerously close you were to your peak again. And from the way that Harry’s thrusts grew sloppy, you could tell he was close too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry landed a smack on your ass that had your core gushing with arousal. You tried to collapse against the desk but Harry held you up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again,” he growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry! Fuck, I’m so close!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s thrusts became harder and faster than you ever thought possible. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as he moaned, “Me too, love. One more time, say my name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry! Fuck, I’m coming!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s hips snapped forward aggressively as he rode through your orgasm, spilling into his own. It wasn’t long before he pulled out of you and helped you up, placing gentle kisses against your shoulder blade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry doesn’t have to say if he doesn’t want to,” Hermione assured. “That’s what makes a happy memory, right? If it’s special to us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ‘spose,” grumbled Ron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave Hermione a polite smile while she whispered, “You owe me.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on tumblr (@15-dogs) and wattpad (@15dogs)!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>